Inferno
by Bar3lyStanding
Summary: PB was caught in a fire and thought she would die until an unlikely angel saved her from the raging inferno. Now determined to help people with her second chance in life, PB might just get to meet her hero, but will her hero be the great person she thinks they are? or is this mysterious fire fighter more then she bargained for?
1. Encounters

**Hi those who are reading this, this is not my first fic and this is actually my second account, but I'm writing this Firefighter AU for a friend who's fan art is amazing! This story is based off of her art and I couldn't be happier to write about it! i hope you enjoy and sorry the first chapter is so short!**

* * *

The world is full of surprises some big some small, and of course they are not all good, but they are not all bad. All my life I've had my fair share of experiences and surprises, we all have. Whether it's a birthday surprise, or your lover telling you their pregnant, or your friend telling you they just got tickets for you and them to see your favorite band, there is always something to give you a little jump. However sometimes these surprises come slow and unnoticed, back then my experience was only the tip of the iceberg or the calm before the storm before my world dull world was collapsed in fire and ash.

-PBPBPBPBPBPB-

My lungs burned with an intense pain and my eyes shot open from their sleep to see my world blazing in what I can only describe as hell. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming and having a horrible nightmare or if this was real life. Last thing I knew I was bent over my text book for a long night of cramming before the big test in the morning. The intense heat and the smoke tearing at my lungs told me it was not a dream and I was actually in my own personal hell. I tried to move out of my seat but my body was stunned in pure terror and the flames seemed to be coming closer and closer. I tried picking up my head but that was no good either. I was trapped in my own body paralyzed with fear, and exhausted by the smoke slowly suffocating me. I yelled for help but I'm sure it barely made a sound over the roar of the fire raging in my small apartment. Tears slowly came to my eyes and stained my face, and I knew this was it that I would die here at the age of 18.

I would never finish school, or go on to find my dream job, I would never get to find the love of my life and be happily married with kids and a dog named gumdrop. I wouldn't get to grow old and watch my kids become adults and slowly grow grey with the love of my life. This was my end and I had done nothing with my life, nothing I could be remembered for. My tears hissed as they fell down onto the hot floor and my lungs couldn't take any more of the smoke. My world was slowly growing dark in my eyes slowly fading. I could hear loud banging and I'm sure it was just the house ready to fall down and bury me in my home.

"I….found…her." I can hear a muffled voice and it's drowning in and out, the roar of the flames is too loud. The figure is cloaked in black and I'm positive it's the reaper coming to collect my soul. I can barely make out its figure and scythe in both its hands. Walking towards me I can't help but let out a sob of pain, knowing this is where it all ends. The reaper slowly makes it way towards me somehow walking over the fire and putting it out where it stepped. That didn't surprise me at all; after all you can't hurt death itself. It loomed over me and touched my shoulder before kneeling down to me, most likely to give me the kiss of death.

"It's ok, you're gonna be ok." Its muffled voice told me, and I believed it because once you're dead your no longer in pain, and I welcomed that with open arms. I was ready to be put out of my misery ready to go into internal sleep, or perhaps finally find out what is on the other side. I closed my eyes ready to take deaths embrace but I was surprised to find a hard plastic cup being pushed against my face and sweet cool oxygen flowing into my air ways. My eyes snapped open and then for the first time I looked into the reapers eyes to be pleasantly surprised by the beauty and intenseness of the ruby eyes looking down at me. They were filled with worry and compassion and they were all I could see, the rest of the face was hidden by a large mask and helmet. I knew then that this was no angel of death, but my guardian angel of life and I would not die here. I smiled I could feel it tug at my lips before my world faded into darkness, while arms of life carried me to the light.

-MMMMMMMMMMM—

"Quick there she is get the stretcher!" Shouts and cheers were calling my name and I felt proud as I came out of the worst raging inferno I had seen in a long time. It was a miracle I myself was even able to get out let alone the girl in my arms. I carried her out onto the lawn and then down onto a stretcher where the paramedics quickly got to work on her. I watched their hands quickly work to get her comfortable and poke her with needles. I never understood how they did any of that without being squeamish I didn't particularly like needles. I moved my eyes over the young girls frame, and she couldn't have been much younger than me. Her skin was fair other than the soot and small burns covering her body, and her face was peaceful. Her hair was dyed a light pink and somehow suited her. All I could think was that she looked like a bubblegum princess, and she was in fact beautiful.

"Ms. Abadeer, Ms. Abadeer!" the press shouted at me and soon surrounded me. "Please tell us what you think started the fire and tell us about the girl who you saved!" taking off my oxygen mask and wiping my brow I gave a sigh and looked towards the building that I had just been in. It was simple white single person apartment and now was a soggy and charred mess of wood.

"We have already found the cause to be Arson, why someone would burn this girl's house down with her in it is beyond me. The fire department and police are already working together to find the suspect and bring him or her to justice."

"And what about the girl do you have any comments about her." The pressed asked as their cameras flashed and they readily had their pens ready to write down everything I said.

"I just hope she's ok. That is all." And with that I left them and returned to the fire truck to put away my ax and tank. The ambulance drove the girl away and I'm sure that would be the last I saw of her.

* * *

**So yeah.. its short I know but it's just the first chapter and I promise they will be longer later on! I'm just a bit busy lately that's all! I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for any spelling errors I missed! please comment and tell me what you think! if you want to see the art just go to my profile and click the link!**


	2. Expectations

**Im baaaack! sorry for the long wait guys but i had to wait to get a new laptop , but now i'm here and ready to start writing again! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok rookie, I know you just started here and just got your diploma, but that's when the hand holding ends. From now on its go with the flow and if you can't keep up well, this week will weed out the weakest links."

Gulping I nodded understandingly to my fellow paramedic, I had finally got the degree I wanted and left school to become a paramedic. I was happy I reached this point in time and thought it would never come. Two years ago seemed like such a long time but the pink scars that still showed on my skin reminded me constantly of what had happened.

I remembered waking up in a hospital bed with my friends around me and tubes sticking out from my body. My voice had been hoarse and my body aching with a dull throb where the bandages were wrapped around my body. They told me what happened and how the fire had started, they said an investigation was going on and that I shouldn't worry about it. I asked them how I had gotten out and they explained to me that a fire fighter ran into the building against orders and had saved me.

After that a few weeks passed and the investigation was a success they found the suspect who had burned my home down. It had been an accident in a way, the man was trying to burn his ex-girlfriends new apartment down and mistaken mine for it. He of course was charged with attempted murder and my lawyer helped me sue him. Which I used the money to put me through school. I was determined to use my second chance to help those who were in danger and those who were hurt, I was indebted to the fire fighter who had saved my life and I swore I would find them one day and thank them. Hopefully this job would make it so I could meet them again.

"And that's why we have to make sure everything is held down…are you listening to me!?" the fiery red head began to shout at me and I couldn't help but to blush, ashamed that I had zoned out.

"I'm sorry, it's just so much to take in." awkwardly I looked away from her scowl and looked at my shoes to hide my embarrassment. I didn't mean to be rude, and it truly was a lot to take in.

"Whatever, you'll learn soon enough. Come on its time to head to the truck, chaos will be starting any minute now." She made her way to the ambulance trucks that were stationed in the back; I followed silently behind her and observed her frame. She couldn't have been much older than me and she was shorter then I. her hair was a natural orange that seemed to blaze on her head like flames and it was cut short. I believe she said her name was Felecia Payton or FP for short. I followed her to the back where the trucks were and got into the back with her.

She showed me all the gizmos and gadgets and what goes where and how I should go about the cramped truck when rushing to save a person. All the same stuff I learned in school, however being there for real made my heart race in excitement and I didn't have to wait long before a dispatcher's voice crackled onto the radio signaling the driver to start up the sirens and shift the truck into gear. It raced out of the parking spot before I had time to register what was happening.

"Alright Bonni its time for all the gruesome fun, this isn't a job to slack on so "I'm expecting you to work your ass off ok?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Right now we're heading toward a car accident, young female had a head on collision with a Ford truck, the guy is alright but she's been knocked out with a huge head wound. We'll be there in 2 minutes so get ready."

Sure enough she was right and the truck pulled up to the break down lane and FP jumped out first with the gurney I attempted to jump off the back myself but tripped over my feet and landed face first onto the road. "Ouch..."

"What are you doing you klutz get a move on." FP grumbled making her way to the silver car. It had already had the door pried off and sitting in a crumpled heap on the side of the road. Officers where everywhere directing traffic and setting up road blocks. FP lifted the young woman's head and shined a light into her eyes making sure she was responsive before moving the gurney closer and with me assisting we lifted her onto it. Wrapping her up with padding and a blanket we quickly rolled her into the back of the ambulance.

"How is she?"

"She's got some head trauma and a broken collar bone." FP quickly took out a the needles and IV before sticking them into her, which despite doing it thousands of times myself in Med school it still wigged me out.

"Identification?" I pulled out a pen and started writing out her chart making sure my writing was readable unlike the doctors in med school who always seemed to write like 2 year olds.

"Jenna Anne, 23. Has blue eyes and brown hair about 5'3" She finished before pounding on the side of the truck to tell the driver to start to the hospital. As we left I watched the second ambulance arrive for the older man who was talking to one of the officers. It all went by so fast we couldn't have been there longer the 5 minutes.

The rest of the day seemed to continue in one huge blur and by the time my shift was over I was a pile of exhausted mush. I felt like hot bubblegum stuck to the curb when I was finally able to sit down and relax.

-Few weeks later-

"Oh my god you got to be kidding me!" FP screamed as she glared angrily at the vending machine. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her bad luck, the last nuttybuddy was handing off the coil and against the glass suspended in air. She kicked and shook the machine but no matter what she did it wouldn't budge. "I will destroy you, you stupid machine!" She roared and once again began beating on it.

My radio tuned in for a fire, in need for paramedics several burned badly and others with minor burns." "Come on FP we gotta go!"

"But my nuttybuddy!" She whined but let me drag her away from the cursed machine and to the trucks where we peeled out of the parking space and down the road. "Stupid machine…"

"Quit whining we gotta get ready."

"Says the rookie." Rolling my eyes I ignore her comment and check the equipment making sure everything was working and ready for use. "Everything's in order."

"Alright good because fire victims are a little more serious the accident ones."

"Yeah I know…"

"You know?" FP gave me a quizzical stare. "But this is your first fire call."

Sighing I knew I had to tell her of my history with fires. I told her all about the one I was in and what had happened even the investigation, but most importantly my hero who saved me. She sat there quit for a few moments soaking in the info. The items and tools around us clinked and shook around every time we hit a bump.

"So you're that girl."

"That girl?"

"Yeah I heard all about you from other doctors and paramedics when you were staying at the hospital." She shrugged and fiddled with a strand of hair dangling by her face. "All about your "hero" too."

"Really?"

"Yep, in fact I know your hero pretty well and they will most likely be at this fire." She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. This was it, after 2 years of waiting I was finally going to meet the person who saved my life. The whole reason I became a paramedic and wanted to be one. I couldn't help but wonder what they were like. Was it a man or woman? Where they kind? I bet he/she was brave and strong, after all they did risk their life for me.

I didn't get much time to day dream before we were parked outside of the raging inferno that was consuming the building. The second FP opened the doors I could feel the heat from the flames and my steps faltered for a moment before I stepped out. Images from that day burned into my mind, flashing across my vision. FP snapped her fingers in front of my face to get me to focus.

"Hey come on get your game face on, I know it's scary but we have a job to do." Of course she was right and I quickly began tending to the injured people. There was 2 adults and 3 kids, a family of 5. The father was the worst burned, he had taken the most of the flames trying to protect their youngest from the fire. He was already being lifted into another ambulance to be taken to the hospital right away.

I tended to one of the children and tried to be as gentle and soothing as I could. My heart couldn't help but break at the sight of his tears. "Hey its ok don't worry I'm going to take good care of you." His tears just became bigger like down pouring rain and his nose started running which he kept wiping on his sleeve.

"Buu bbut it hurts!"

"I know I know." Calmly I bandaged him up and gave him a shot for the pain before giving him a gentle hug after he asked for one. Smiling I moved onto his little sister and asked him to hold her hand like a good big brother. He complied and I was able to get them all patched up, while FP took care of the mother and other kid.

"Thank you so much for patching them up!" The mother hugged me tight after I offered a hand shake with a casual no big but I guess she just really needed a hug.

"You're very welcome, you got some great kids."

"Do you know what's happening with my husband?"

"He's being brought to the hospital with some serious injuries, most likely will be going into surgery. I'm sure he'll be ok."

"Mommy! What about Calvin!" the little girl began crying and holding onto her mother going on and on about Calvin. It wasn't until I heard shouts from the fire fighters nearby that I got to find out who Calvin was. Exiting the burning building was a firefighter with a very large black lab slung over their shoulder. It seemed they were struggling a little with it weight, it was the biggest lab I've ever seen, but then again it could have been a mutt of some sort. The other firefighters quickly went to help and they lowered it onto the grass. The children were cheering happily that their dog had made it out.

I rushed over with an oxygen tank and mask and started working on the dog quickly. Its poor black fur was singed and matted from the fire. It had several burns that I was going to have to patch up after I got it to start breathing. The firefighter watched me work their air mask and helmet still on. It gave me Goosebumps feeling those eyes on my back but I ignored it as much as I could. Carefully I placed the mask on the dogs face and pushed gently on its chest trying to get its lungs to push out the smoke and make them take the fresh air. It only took a few tries before its eyes opened and it sat up slowly whimpering.

"Good boy." Echoed the firefighter's voice from behind their mask. They lowered to their knees and started petting it gently. I couldn't help but feel pretty proud at that moment. I quickly patched up the dogs burnt legs while the firefighter distracted it by giving it gentle coos and petting him.

"You're really good with animals."

"I guess."

"MARCLINE!" a booming voice shook my core and scared the daylight out of me. Storming over was the chief of the fire department. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go into the buildings without my orders!"

"Oh come on chill old man, you know I'm not going to sit on my ass when someone's in need." The woman took off her mask and helmet to reveal her soot stained face and long black pony tail. She glared at the old man as he yelled at her about discipline and the buddy system but it all kind of droned out when I saw her eyes. They were beautiful shimmering rubies but most importantly they were they eyes I saw before I blacked out, the night of the fire.

"Your…"

"Huh?"

"It's you…"

She stared at me for a long moment and I back at her and she seemed confused, or maybe she thought I was crazy. The chief had stopped yelling at her and had made his way over to the family of the burnt home. I couldn't believe it here she was this was the woman who saved me I was sure of it.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"I See a lot of people lady your gonna have to refresh my memory."

"It's me the girl you saved from an arson fire 2 years ago, Bonnibel, you're the whole reason I became a paramedic!"

"Oh yeah cool." With that she shrugged and walked away. And I couldn't help but gawk in her direction. "Oh yeah" that's all she had to say, after everything. I dedicated my life to finding her and talking to her. I had wanted to tell her my story and have her praise me for joining the force, and be a team duo. Night and day I had dreams of the moment I would meet her, and that she would shake my hand in mutual respect and be glad I had become a paramedic. I slaved over books and pulled all nighters to pass all my tests with flying colors to get to this moment and now it was gone. She was nothing I had expected, she was indifferent and cold like it wasn't a big deal that she saved me from the cusps of death. My angel was nothing more than a cocky firefighter who didn't like to follow orders.

"Not what you thought she'd be is she."

"FP…"

"I should have told you, but that's Abadeer for you, cocky and brave but a total jerk. She's been on the team for a long time since she was 18, I don't know why she's so fearless and determined when it comes to running into burning buildings, but she's no angel."

"I just thought that…I don't know. That she'd be happy to see me…"

"I'm sorry man, but don't let her get under your skin. You did well today."

"yeah…"

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed but I'm no perfectionist. Also a big thanks to all you who have followed me and put me on your alerts! i didn't expect such a big turn out! I'll try to update at least once a week! be sure to drop a review and tell me what you think of the fic so far, your feed back is always welcomed! and i see you all real soon ;)  
**


	3. Oops

Days and weeks passed quicker than I could keep track of after my encounter with Marceline, and I still couldn't seem to get out of my funk. My days consisted of riding around in an ambulance saving lives, which was in its own right fulfilling, and replaying those words over and over in my head. "_oh yeah,cool" _ After my long hard days a work I'd just come home covered in the days grime and wash it down the drain, feeling sorry for myself. I knew FP was worried about me too, after all we had become quite the dynamic duo and pretty close in our short time as partners.

She was always trying to cheer me up and get me to laugh, which worked sometimes, her fighting with the cursed vending machine in the hospital never seemed to fail in making me laugh. After all she seemed to be the only who couldn't get a snack out of the machine. However even during those times it never seemed to last long, my thoughts always seemed to drift back towards that woman.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPB

"Ok ma'am I'm just going to patch you up and you can then head over to one of the officers and they can answer any questions you have."

"Thank you so much."

"Just doing my job." With that the woman who had gotten several small burns on her arm left. Packing up my stuff I couldn't help but wonder why it had to be another fire call, there seemed to be a lot of them lately and each time my stomach would churn uncomfortably at the sight of the flames dancing and licking at the building it engulfed like it was alive.

Fire was truly a force to be reckoned with, and Marceline was just the woman who liked to tango with a strong opponent. She seemed to be at every fire call and she would place her helmet and mask on with a fierce look in her eye and enter the building without so much as flinching, it was like she was born to tame the very depths of hell and all the flames that scorched its lands. She'd catch me staring at her sometimes and stare back at me with her unwavering gaze until I was forced to look away. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Man she may be an ass but she's a total badass." FP quipped as she walked up to me, our job was done for now until the next call, so we would stay and watch until we had to leave.

"I wish she wasn't so unapproachable…or would talk to me."

"Dude you gotta stop being such a downer and get your buns over to her, if she won't talk to you then you talk to her."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" she asked, and I would of answered her if I had an actual reason. Sure I could say she was cold to me or I was just chicken shit but those were just excuses weren't they? Perhaps she was only cold to me because she didn't know me?

"You know what you're right. I'm going to talk to her and she's gonna like it!"

"Yeah! You tell 'em!"

Quickly I began to march over closer to the where the firefighters were using their hoses, she being one of them. My eyes locked onto the back of her head my mind reeling with things I was going to say to her. I was just about to tap her on the shoulder when.

"Hey Pebs! watch out for th-"

"Ah!" FP's warning was too late I could feel the hose wrap around my foot and then gravity took its place, free falling in slow motion my eyes full of horror as I reflexively reached out to grab something to stop me from eating dirt. Of course I never meant to grab Marceline pants and pull them down as I fell face first into mud.

"Aye what the hell!" Marcy surprised yell rang in my ears and my face flushed redder then it has ever been before. I looked up into the angry eyes of the firefighter who grasped at her fire pants defensively and thank god those weren't her actual pants which were still properly on underneath. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"It was an accident I swear!"

"Don't you see I'm working here? Go place doctor somewhere else, I don't have time to deal with rookies!"

"Who you calling a rookie! Just because I'm new to being a paramedic does not mean I'm incompetent!"

"Oh please you couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag."

"At least I know how to follow orders instead of risking people's lives!"

"What did you just say to me!"

"You heard me!" We were now in a screaming match sizing each other up, she clearly towered over me in height but I wasn't about to back down. We were in each other's faces practically breathing the same air, both of us glaring and seething. I was so angry I was going to explode and I swear to God I would amputate her at the neck if she insulted my skills again. How dare she?! Of all the gall, she had the nerve to bash on my work when she had no idea how hard and stressful it was to be a paramedic. She was blowing this whole thing out of proportion! If she had only excepted my apology after I had tripped we could of ended it there as civil adults.

"Whoa there Pebs come on back down we need to go."

"No way I'm not done here!"

"Run along munchkin the adults have work to do." Marceline smirked and turned her back on me, which I was about to pounce on like a spider monkey but FP grabbed me and dragged me away kicking and screaming.

"This isn't over!"

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

"Then she started yelling at me telling me how this wasn't over like what is this a batman movie? Because if so I'm totally batman."

"Hahaha! The kid's got spunk though you gotta admire that."

"Tsk yeah right she's a pain in the ass."

"Come on now she can't be that bad after all she became a Paramedic all because of you."

"Yeah yeah don't remind me." Sighing I downed my shot. "Give me another Jake."

"Just a sec." Jake smiled and went about his business with the other customers. Tiredly I looked around the bar and noticed it was kind of empty besides a few groups of people sitting at the tables, chattering and laughing. I could feel the day's work catching up with me and my sore muscles aching in protest at the wooden stool I sat on. Old music played lazily in the speakers of the bar and gave the whole place a calm atmosphere. The whole bar had kind of a western theme to it like the kind you see in old cowboy movies. Jake ran the small place with his younger brother Fin, who I couldn't help but wonder where he had run off to. Lately he had been out more and helping at the bar less.

"Yo Jake, where's Fin?"

"Ah he's got some girlfriend now or something, the bro seems crazy for her." Jake placed down another shot in front of me followed by a beer, I drank the shot in a quick gulp before chasing it down with the cool beer. "She's pretty cute too, she comes here with him every now and then."

"Maybe you should fire him."

"Nah, I don't need to much help here anyways, it's never too busy here besides on the weekends."

"Actually he said he was going to bring her and her friend here tonight, I guess his girlfriend's friend has been bummed out for some reason."

"So they're going to get her drunk?"

"Seems like it."

Taking another sip from my beer I eyes myself in the mirror behind the bar, thinking about getting drunk too, it's been a while and I did have my day off tomorrow. "Well maybe I should get drunk too…yeah fuck it keep them coming Jake."

"Yes ma'am!"

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

"Man you need to chill your buns and get out of the house, you've been moping too much."

"I have not been moping."

"Bullshit you haven't, and what about today? You nearly got into a brawl with Marceline!"

"She had it coming!"

Sighing FP shook her head disapprovingly at me, and I kind of knew she was right, after all that's not how I wanted things to go with Marceline. It had gone south so fast and she just got my blood boiling, how could I not get angry?

"Dude like I said you need to chill, that's why we are standing here waiting for my boyfriend to pick us up, and when he dos we are going out drinking!"

_BEEP BEEP_

"Look there he is now!"

"Ugh I don't know FP…"

"Hey ladies! Ready to have some fun!" Before I could answer, FP opened the car door and pushed me inside before closing it, then she hopped into the passenger's seat and greeted the blonde haired boy with a kiss. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome."

Rolling my eyes I began making gagging noises which earned an empty soda bottle being thrown at my head which I attempted to dodge. Her boyfriend Fin began laughing and pulled off the curb and towards our destination. The car ride was uneventful besides the flirting in the front seats, as I watched the scenery go by. City lights illuminated the night sky and people of all sorts were out about getting ready for the night life. Some were lined up at clubs and cafés while others milled about talking on their cell phones or each other. Fin started talking about his brother's bar which he worked at. He described it as laid back and like a western movie, but all I could picture was cowboys chasing a bunch of Indians in ten gallon hats.

"Here we are guys."

"Alright let's get drunk!" FP yelled and burst through the bar doors happily, Fin followed and I behind him, we made our way toward the bar which I admired the wooden finish of red wood, only to be stopped in my tracks at the sight of black hair casually thrown up into a messy pony tail. This woman was everywhere it seemed. I was about to turn tail and run before being grabbed by an overly excited FP. "Don't be a wuss, just gotta act like everything's all good."

"But.."

She didn't let me get a word out she sat right next to Marceline and gave her a good pat on the back. Laughing she quickly jumped past greetings and just full blown blurted out whatever she had to say. I couldn't believe my eyes, Marceline barely looked at her shrugged her shoulders and went back to drinking her beer. Hesitantly I went up to the bar and sat next to FP praying to God the firefighter didn't want to start another fight.

"Welcome back FP haven't seen you in a while, your usual?" the bartender quickly started chatting her up and Fin hopped over the bar.

"Yes please and make it 2 for my friend Pebs please."

"Sure thing, Fin you heard the lady."

"I got it covered man."

"So how's work FP?"

"Oh it's great you wouldn't believe what happened today!"

To my horror FP began blabbering away about today's events at the fire call and I couldn't help but be mortified that she was actually talking about it with the firefighter right there, did she want to be killed? Or worse get me killed?! I kept an eye on Marceline's face from the corner of my eye to see if she was going to freak out again. The only thing that seemed different was a bigger scowl on her face than usual.

"No kidding so you're that girl that Marcy was just ta-"

"Jake what about another drink." Jake quickly shut up and began pouring the raven hair girl another drink, and I couldn't help but notice the slight tinge of red in her cheeks, maybe she was already drunk. My own drink had been placed in front of me and I quickly gulped half of it down, I really did need one, sitting just a seat away from this woman made me way to nervous.

Most of the night became eventful a few more people showed up to the bar and FP, Fin and I drank and drank until we were slurring our words a little Marceline was still there too talking to Fin and Jake and occasionally FP but completely ignoring me, which bothered me and didn't at the same time. I was relieved because she wasn't being an ass to me and fighting but the fact she ignored me told me she didn't care about me one way or the other. As the night progressed FP and Fin started to get a little more touchy feely and made a horrible excuse of both needing to use the restrooms, which they disappeared to about 30 minutes ago.

"Oh geez there taking forever."

"Psh sister their probably not even here anymore."

"What? You got to be kidding don't tell me there's a back door by the bathrooms."

"Afraid so, haha sorry."

"Whatever this was their idea so I'm going to get wasted. Cheers!" I pounded back a shot and laughed I was feeling good the alcohol was flowing through my veins like a raging river, sweet liquid courage. That's exactly what it was because I was dumb enough to give Marceline a friendly shove and toast which made her more irritated. She glared at me and I just shrugged it off. And started singing "Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you! Party pooper party pooper!"

"Tsk, fuck it I'm off Jake I'll see you later." I watched her get off her stool and walked a few wobbly steps towards the door, she was clearly just as drunk as me and was being no fun about it.

"Hey wait." Of course she ignored me and exited the bar I hopped off the stool and almost fell the whole room was spinning. "Put it the last few drinks on my tape Jake! I'll be back! Maybe. I thing…thang…think."

"Its tab…"

I didn't answer him I made my way swaying towards the doors and outside into the fresh night air looking around me, I saw Marceline a few yards down the sidewalk.

"Ayee wait for me!" I rushed to meet her but she didn't stop I could see her trying to walk straight though. "Waiiit!"

"Oh my god leave me alone!"

"What, I just want to talk."

"You're like an overly clingy fangirl!"

"Well you're a whore!"

"What?!"

"Oopsie I mean bitch ya!" I had no idea where I was going with this honestly it was too hard to even think there seemed to be 2 firefighters then 5 the whole world was spinning, I didn't even realize we were shouting as loud as we were until I saw blue lights flashing and pulling up beside us. The officer stepped out and looked at both of us, he was round and kind of chubby and honestly he looked like a banana…god I was drunk.

"Ladies do you know why I'm here?"

"Because you're a blue genie? Here to grant my wish?" Marceline said sarcastically and I couldn't help but snort and laugh. "If that's the case then please I wish she'd disappear."

"Hey!"

"Ma'am you do realize you are offending an officer."

"I get a wish to right!" The officer glared at both of us and we couldn't help but to burst out laughing, everything was too funny. Next thing we know both of us are being cuffed and stuffed into the cramped back seat of his police car. We were told that due to disrupting the peace at 3 am with our fighting and being rude to an officer we were to be held in jail until we sobered up.

"This is your fault."

"My fault are you kidding me! You're the one who's been holding a grudge all night because I tripped and pulled your pants down."

"Well if you weren't trying to bother me all the time maybe you wouldn't have tripped!"

"I don't bother you! I've only talked to you twice since tonight!"

"You're always staring at me!"

"Oh I'm sorry I offended the great firefighter!" we were yelling at each other again and were both stuck in the same cell together, I was really getting tired of all the yelling and fighting this is not how I wanted to be with the person who saved my life. "I don't see why you have to be so cold to me! I just want to be your friend, you saved my life, what did you expect." I said quietly.

She didn't say anything for a few moments and just stared at the white cracked walls of the cell. She had taken her hair out from its pony tail and it now sat like a black veil around her face. It was messy but the good kind of messy, she sighed and mumbled something to me.

"What?"

Silence.

"Marceline."

"I said I'm sorry ok!" she glared at the wall harder as if doing so would bore a hole into it so she could escape this cage, her lips sat pouting and her brow furrowed in annoyance. I couldn't believe she actually apologized to me, I thought she hated me but maybe I was wrong maybe she's just grumpy? Sighing I sat my back against the cold wall feeling myself calm down from my drunken high.

"Yeah me too, I guess I came on a little strong. It's just…for 2 years I've wanted to meet you and thank you for saving me. I always thought that when the day came that you would be happy to see me too. So I became a Paramedic so I could be like you and save lives…"

"Why not become a firefighter?"

Her question was a little surprising and there was a bit of a tinge to her cheeks again like she was embarrassed that she actually was partaking in the conversation. I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity even if the topic was a bit touchy for me.

"Because fire scares me, ever since then I haven't liked it I don't even like going to bonfires, they make me nervous so I thought being a paramedic would work since I'm still saving people, just differently. You inspired me, you were like a super hero and it's like I'm trying to be the side kick."

"Yeah well only sidekicks trip over hoses." She laughed and at first I thought she was trying to mock me again but then I realized that the conversation had turned serious, and maybe she doesn't like being in serious conversations, or maybe something hit home. I laughed along and the mood lightened and I had finally gotten an actual conversation with my hero, maybe she liked me after all.

"I'm glad you became a good person." She whispered and my heart skipped a beat at her words and my cheeks burned red at her compliment. We sat there in a calming silence and a small smile placed on my lips.

* * *

**So yeah I love messing with my babies but at least their some what on the same page, that is if I keep it that way bwhahahaha! did you notice any subtle hints of the actual show in there I hope so! sorry if the characters seem kind OC I honestly suck at first person lol. anyways make sure you follow and review! and don't forget to check out Ellie'ss awesome fanart! there will be a new fanart for every chapter! be sure to follow me on tumblr Bar3lyStanding :D and Ellie too! **

**Author Out! **


End file.
